


the day before separation

by revabhipraya



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Satu hari sebelum menjalani hubungan jarak jauh mereka, Jinyoung dan Jisoo bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. #ResumeTheDraft (Original)





	the day before separation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> _untuk Resume The Draft (Original)_

.

.

.

Kim Jisoo tidak pernah berhenti mengharapkan ungkapan afeksi dari hubungan yang ia jalani.

Sebut saja perempuan itu sebagai seseorang yang terlalu berharap pada cinta, karena itu memang benar. Bayangannya akan romansa adalah bagaimana film-film yang ia tonton serta komik-komik yang ia baca menggambarkan cinta; penuh ucapan sayang, penuh perlakuan manis, dan pastinya, penuh kebahagiaan.

Bohong kalau Jisoo bilang film tidak berhasil memengaruhinya. Masalahnya, kalau ia memang tidak terpengaruh, mengapa ia mencari laki-laki yang ia tahu akan dapat membuatnya merasa istimewa setiap hari, membuatnya merasa disayang setiap hari, dan tentunya, membuatnya merasa bahagia setiap hari. Ia tidak keberatan memberikan segalanya untuk pasangannya kelak, karena dalam fantasinya, pasangannya pun akan menyerahkan seluruh dirinya ke dalam hubungan mereka.

Bahkan, fantasi itu masih menjadi harapannya akan suatu hubungan saat ia mulai menjalin kedekatan dalam jenjang yang baru dengan Park Jinyoung.

Saat belum berpacaran, Jisoo mengenal Jinyoung sebagai pribadi yang sangat menghormatinya. Pria itu memperlakukannya bak putri—lebih bahkan, bak ratu—dan kerap menjadikannya sebagai prioritas hampir dalam segala macam urusan. Pria itu juga selalu bersikap sopan kepada Jisoo tanpa kecuali. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti pangeran tampan dari dunia dongeng, atau setidaknya seperti itulah Jinyoung terlihat menurut Jisoo yang mengharapkan sebuah hubungan penuh momen manis.

Makanya, Jisoo tidak ragu sedikit pun saat Jinyoung mengajaknya memulai sesuatu yang baru. Ia telah mengenal Jinyoung, ia tahu bagaimana Jinyoung bersikap kepadanya, jadi ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam hubungan mereka dengan kepribadian Jinyoung yang Jisoo kenali.

Nyatanya, ekspektasi memang hanya indah di dalam angan-angan saja.

Setelah menjalin hubungan baru yang membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jisoo justru kehilangan Jinyoung yang ia kenal dulu. Pria itu memang masih bersikap manis dan sopan kepada Jisoo seperti dulu, tetapi intensitasnya jauh berkurang. Bahkan, kalimat-kalimat ungkapan rasa sayang saja rasanya tidak pernah Jisoo dengar setelah pernyataan Jinyoung yang ia terima. Semua fantasi Jisoo akan hubungan yang sempurna seketika hancur. Jinyoung tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasinya sebagai orang yang selalu mengharapkan hubungan penuh dengan momen-momen manis.

Kini, Jisoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

Park Jinyoung tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan afeksi dengan cara yang dipahami banyak orang.

Bagi Jinyoung, ada banyak cara untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang yang ia rasakan kepada orang-orang tertentu. Saking banyaknya, cara yang ia pilih untuk ia gunakan adalah cara yang seringkali dianggap orang lain tidak lazim. Contoh sederhananya, ia sering sekali menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan merendahkan, padahal ia tidak bermaksud merendahkan sama sekali—ia justru bermaksud menunjukkan perhatian yang ia fokuskan kepada teman-temannya. Ia juga sering mencekik ringan leher teman-temannya, padahal maksudnya adalah tidak berbeda jauh dengan merangkul. Bukankah merangkul orang di pundak juga mengenai leher? Sama saja, ‘kan?

Agaknya, bentuk afeksi yang berbeda ini juga dianggap tidak lazim oleh Kim Jisoo yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Semakin lama hubungan mereka berjalan, Jinyoung semakin menyadari bahwa Jisoo tidak lagi hadir seantusias dulu di hadapannya. Saat hubungan mereka masih tergolong baru, Jisoo pasti akan menampakkan senyum cerah serta tawa riangnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Namun, semakin ke sini, tidak ada lagi tawa yang menghiasi wajah sang wanita dalam obrolan mereka. Masih ada senyum, tetapi Jinyoung menangkapnya sebagai senyuman formalitas tanpa rasa.

Jinyoung bingung. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar ia dapat melihat senyum Jisoo yang dulu selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta? Rasanya ia sudah cukup melakukan apa yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh seseorang kepada kekasihnya sendiri, apakah semua itu masih kurang? Sebenarnya, apa yang Jisoo harapkan darinya? Sebuah gebrakan baru dalam hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan?

Kini, Jinyoung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

“Besok tur duniaku dimulai.”

Kata-kata Jisoo yang diucapkan dengan nada datar jadi pembuka pertemuan mereka di sebuah kafe di pusat kota Seoul hari itu. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan kacamata, masker, dan topi lebar untuk menyamarkan identitas masing-masing. Jisoo, mungkin merasa dirinya akan mudah dikenali, tidak lupa mengucir satu rambutnya. Jinyoung juga sempat pangling begitu melihat gadis itu berjalan memasuki kafe.

Kembali Jinyoung fokus kepada perkataan Jisoo. Tur dunia, gadis itu bilang. Artinya, gadis itu akan meninggalkan Korea untuk beberapa waktu. Beberapa waktu, dalam konteks tur dunia, maknanya sama sekali bukan waktu jangka pendek.

“Berarti, hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum turmu, ya?”

Jisoo mengangguk pelan. “Kita mungkin baru bisa bertemu lagi satu atau dua bulan setelah ini.”

“Tidak, tiga atau empat bulan setelah ini,” ralat Jinyoung dengan senyum, meski ia tahu Jisoo tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena ia mengenakan masker. “Aku juga harus mengikuti tur dunia sekitar beberapa minggu lagi.”

“Ah, benar.” Jisoo mengaduk tehnya. “Berarti kita benar-benar akan lama tidak bertemu, ya.”

Jinyoung terdiam sejenak. Betapa menyedihkannya hubungan mereka kalau pertemuan terakhir sebelum selamanya itu hanya mereka gunakan untuk bertemu di kafe sambil meminum kopi atau teh sesuai kebutuhan kala itu. Tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya, padahal seharusnya pertemuan ini mereka buat berkesan agar ada sesuatu yang dapat keduanya kenang saat berjauhan nanti.

 _Oh_. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di benak Jinyoung. Ditanyanya kepada Jisoo, “Pukul berapa kau harus kembali ke asrama?”

“Mungkin tengah malam aku sudah harus sampai,” jawab Jisoo. “Aku butuh tidur sebelum berangkat ke bandara besok pagi. Kenapa?”

“Masih banyak waktu,” ujar Jinyoung sambil melirik arlojinya. Ia kembali menatap Jisoo. “Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan hari ini untuk kencan? Kau yang pilih tempatnya.”

Mata Jisoo membelalak. “Kencan? Tiba-tiba?”

“Sebenarnya tidak tiba-tiba, toh kita juga sekarang sedang kencan, ‘kan?” Jinyoung, lagi-lagi, membentuk senyum yang tidak dapat dilihat Jisoo. “Berhubung hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan.”

Jisoo menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya—atau setidaknya, begitulah asumsi Jinyoung. Tatapan tidak percaya itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi tatapan lembut. Sudut mata Jisoo membengkok sedikit, tanda bahwa wanita itu tengah membentuk senyum di balik masker ia kenakan. Masih sambil tersenyum, Jisoo membalas, “Bagaimana kalau nonton film? Rasanya kita tidak pernah melakukannya.”

“Boleh. Ada film yang ingin kautonton?”

“Tidak juga,” geleng Jisoo. “Tapi … ajakan kencan ini juga mendadak, ‘kan? Kurasa pilih film juga bisa kita lakukan dengan mendadak saat kita tiba di sana.”

Jinyoung mendengus geli. “Ide bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo.”

Keduanya bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing, lalu berjalan berdampingan keluar dari kafe. Tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah sebuah mal yang terletak tidak jauh dari kafe. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan sejauh lima ratus meter ke arah utara, lalu tibalah mereka di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar ibukota. Jinyoung menarik pergelangan tangan Jisoo, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mal melalui pintu utama.

Poster-poster film yang sedang tayang terpampang besar-besar di depan bioskop yang jadi tempat tujuan pertama mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memilih film dalam diam, tetapi memang pada dasarnya (mungkin) jodoh, pilihan mereka jatuh kepada film yang sama: komedi. Keduanya membeli tiket film itu bersama agar bisa memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman. Waktu tunggu mereka masih satu jam lagi, jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke arena bermain bioskop.

“Kau pernah main tembak-tembakan, ‘kan?” tanya Jinyoung sambil menghampiri sebuah mesin permainan tembak-tembakan untuk dua orang yang sedang kosong. Jinyoung memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin itu sebelum menatap Jisoo. “Mau berkompetisi?”

“Ah.” Jisoo tergelak sembari memosisikan dirinya di depan mesin tersebut. Diambilnya senjata mainan bagiannya yang berwarna merah jambu sambil berkata, “Bidikanku selalu tepat, lo.”

“Oh ya?” Jinyoung tertawa pelan. Ia ikut mengambil senjatanya yang berwarna biru sembari membalas, “Kita lihat saja nanti.”

Permainan dimulai dengan baik oleh keduanya. Semua zombi yang muncul di layar mesin permainan tersebut berhasil keduanya lumpuhkan dengan baik. Ronde demi ronde mereka selesaikan dengan nilai nyaris sempurna. Bahkan, aksi keduanya itu sempat jadi tontonan beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat. Akhirnya, meski tidak mencapai ronde terakhir, keduanya cukup puas dengan performa permainan masing-masing.

“Permainan yang bagus,” komentar Jinyoung sambil meletakkan kembali senjatanya ke mesin permainan.

Jisoo tergelak pelan. “Kau juga.”

Lima belas menit menjelang waktu film mereka dimulai, Jinyoung buru-buru membeli berondong jagung berukuran besar. Saat suara dari pengeras suara mengumumkan bahwa teater yang akan mereka masuki telah dibuka, Jinyoung dan Jisoo segera masuk berdampingan. Tidak ketinggalan, tentunya dengan berondong jagung tadi di tangan Jinyoung.

Dua jam rasanya singkat sekali kalau dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Tanpa Jinyoung dan Jisoo sadari, film yang mereka tonton telah selesai dan berondong jagung yang mereka beli telah habis mereka makan. Dua jam duduk di samping satu sama lain sambil menonton film yang mengundang tawa rupanya menyenangkan juga. Harus Jisoo akui, itu adalah salah satu cara yang baik untuk membuat kesan spesial pada hari terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum berpisah sementara.

Begitu keluar dari bioskop, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Jisoo adalah toko pernak-pernik berwarna serba merah jambu di koridor menuju lobi utama mal tersebut. Jisoo mengajak Jinyoung untuk mampir. Jinyoung mengiakan saja karena ia toh memang tidak punya rencana lain di luar nonton film. Lagi pula, waktu kencan mereka masih panjang.

Jisoo menemukan koleksi bando telinga hewan di toko itu. Ia memakaikan beberapa ke kepalanya sendiri, lalu mematut diri di cermin. Jinyoung memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Jisoo secara penuh akibat masker yang ia kenakan, tetapi dengan penampilannya sekarang saja Jinyoung tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia terpesona.

“Jinyoung,” panggil Jisoo sambil menunjukkan sebuah bando telinga kucing berwana cokelat kepada pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Di kepalanya juga bertengger sebuah bando telinga kucing yang sama persis dengan yang disodorkannya kepada Jinyoung. “Coba kenakan ini.”

Jinyoung harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, “Harus?”

“Kenapa tidak?” balas Jisoo jenaka. “Kau sering mengenakan bando semacam ini saat melakukan _fan meeting_ , bukan? Apa bedanya dengan sekarang?”

Apa yang Jisoo katakan memang benar, tetapi….

Jisoo tertawa begitu melihat raut wajah Jinyoung yang bingung. Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah, memang, tetapi Jisoo yang sudah cukup mengenal pria itu tidak kesulitan melihat perbedaan tipis pada ekspresi-ekspresi yang diciptakan Jinyoung. Sebagai penjelasan, Jisoo berkata, “Aku bercanda, Jinyoung.”

“Begitukah?” Jinyoung berdeham pelan. “Aku sudah benar-benar akan memakainya kalau kau meminta.”

Kedua alis Jisoo mengangkat. “Oh ya?”

Dengan cepat bando yang ada di tangan Jisoo berpindah ke tangan Jinyoung karena direbut pria itu. Dipakainya bando itu tanpa banyak bicara. Setelahnya, ia becermin sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jisoo. Melihat wanita itu seperti akan tertawa, ditanyanya, “Tidak cocok, ya?”

“Mana aku tahu kalau kau mengenakan masker begitu?” Jisoo mengulum senyum geli. Ia ingin tertawa, tetapi merasa tidak enak terhadap Jinyoung yang sudah menduganya. Ia tidak berpikir kalau Jinyoung tidak cocok mengenakan bando itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa tingkah sang pria yang tadi sangat menghiburnya. “Bagaimana kalau kita beli ini untuk dipakai berfoto di _photobox_?”

Jinyoung membelalakkan mata. “ _Photobox_?”

“Iya!”

“Dengan bando kucing ini?”

“Iya!” Jisoo terkekeh bangga. “Atau, kalau kau tidak mau membelinya, aku akan beli dua untuk kita gunakan berfoto nan—”

“Aku mau, kok,” sela Jinyoung sebelum Jisoo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilepaskannya bando telinga kucingnya dari kepala dan dimintanya bando yang dikenakan Jisoo. “Sini, kubelikan.”

Alis Jisoo otomatis terangkat. “Aku berniat membelinya sendiri.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang belikan.”

Setelah mengelilingi toko itu lagi dan tidak menemukan apa pun untuk dibeli, barulah Jinyoung dan Jisoo menghampiri kasir untuk membayar bando kucing yang mereka beli. Jinyoung menepati janjinya, tentu saja. Dibayarnya kedua bando tersebut sebelum Jisoo sempat mengeluarkan dompet—wanita itu masih saja berusaha membayar bagiannya sendiri, tetapi tentu saja Jinyoung tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tujuan mereka setelah keluar dari toko pernak-pernik itu adalah, tentunya, _photobox_. Keduanya berkeliling mal selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jisoo menemukan boks yang dicarinya di sebuah sudut dekat studio foto besar di lantai sebelum bioskop. Jisoo otomatis menarik Jinyoung untuk masuk ke dalam boks kecil itu. Keduanya memakai bando telinga kucing masing-masing lalu bersiap berfoto setelah Jisoo memilih latar belakang yang warnanya kontras dengan pakaian mereka hari itu.

“Jinyoung.” Jisoo membuka maskernya. “Jangan lupa melepas maskermu.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung segera membuka maskernya. “Benar juga.”

Begitu mereka telah siap, Jisoo segera menekan tombol “OK” pada layar sentuh di hadapan mereka. Mereka berpose empat kali. Pertama, Jinyoung dan Jisoo sama-sama tersenyum sambil mengacungkan tangan mereka membentuk _peace_. Kedua, Jinyoung tersenyum sambil merangkul Jisoo yang masih mengacungkan tangan membentuk _peace_. Ketiga, keduanya memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sengaja dibuat berlebihan. Terakhir, mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan mata terpejam dan mulut tersenyum lebar.

“Hasilnya bagus,” komentar Jisoo begitu melihat hasil foto mereka yang telah dicetak. Foto mereka dicetak dua lembar secara otomatis, jadi lembar keduanya segera Jisoo berikan kepada Jinyoung. “Sepertinya kau diam-diam suka berswafoto, ya?”

“Aku melakukannya beberapa kali meski tidak bisa dibilang suka,” jawab Jinyoung sambil menerima foto tersebut. “Tapi hasilnya selalu membuat anggota lain tertawa.”

Jisoo tertawa dibuatnya.

Jinyoung dan Jisoo sepakat untuk pulang setelah berkeliling mal sekali lagi. Langit di luar memang sudah gelap, jadi mau tidak mau, mereka memang harus segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Setelah mengelilingi hampir seluruh bagian mal selama sepuluh menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di _food court_. Jisoo melihat sebuah kios yang menjual permen kapas, lalu mengajak Jinyoung membeli satu untuk dimakan bersama. Akhirnya, setelah satu buah permen kapas ada di tangan Jisoo, mereka berdua duduk sejenak di _food court_ untuk menikmati manisan itu. Sesekali Jisoo melontarkan candaan yang mengundang tawa keduanya di sela-sela makan.

Permen kapas yang sudah habis jadi pertanda bahwa Jinyoung dan Jisoo harus segera pulang. Keduanya segera berjalan ke halte yang berada di bagian depan mal, lalu menunggu di sana sampai bus ke arah yang mereka tuju tiba. Mereka menggunakan bus yang sama karena letak asrama keduanya memang tidak berjauhan. Jinyoung dan Jisoo berencana turun di halte yang dekat dengan asrama Jisoo, lalu berpisah di sana untuk berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

Begitu bus yang mereka tunggu tiba, keduanya segera naik dan duduk di dua kursi belakang yang kosong. Sebenarnya mereka tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berkendara dengan bus, mungkin hanya dua puluh menit sampai setengah jam berhubung lokasi mal dengan lokasi asrama mereka berdekatan. Namun, mungkin karena lelah, Jisoo justru menghabiskan waktu di bus dengan tidur bersandar ke pundak Jinyoung. Pria itu diam saja. Dibiarkannya Jisoo tidur dan akan dibangunkannya saat halte tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

Selama perjalanan mereka yang tidak lama itu, Jinyoung larut dalam pikirannya. Kalau ia ingat baik-baik, baru kali ini lagi Jisoo melepas tawanya tanpa beban. Hari itu, pada kencan mereka kali itu, Jisoo seolah mengeluarkan kembali sisi dirinya yang telah lama Jinyoung rindukan. Jinyoung tidak protes, sama sekali tidak, karena ia memang menginginkan Jisoo yang seperti itu hadir di hadapannya lagi. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih kepada spontanitasnya mengajak Jisoo kencan tadi. Suasana hati wanita itu tampak langsung berubah menjadi bahagia hanya karena ajakannya.

Jinyoung tertegun. _Apa memang itu yang Jisoo harapkan?_

Begitu bus yang mereka tumpangi di halte sebelum halte tujuan mereka, Jinyoung segera membangunkan Jisoo. Wanita itu tersenyum malu begitu sadar bahwa ia menghabiskan waktu mereka di perjalanan dengan tertidur. Jinyoung bilang bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka memang sama-sama lelah.

Jinyoung dan Jisoo segera turun dari bus begitu halte tujuan mereka telah hadir di depan mata. Namun, begitu sampai di sana, keduanya tidak langsung berpisah. Seharusnya, Jinyoung pergi ke kanan dan Jisoo ke kiri, tetapi tidak ada yang bergerak.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jisoo benar-benar senang hari ini. Seperti inilah hubungan yang diharapkannya dengan Jinyoung akan berjalan untuk ke depannya. Jisoo tidak mengharapkan kencan mahal seperti makan di restoran bintang lima atau keliling kota naik limosin—ia juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta hal seperti itu. Apa yang ia inginkan justru hal-hal kecil seperti tadi: bermain permainan tembak-tembakan dan berfoto di _photobox_ , juga menonton bioskop dan membeli aksesoris kembar. Jisoo senang karena hari itu, ia mendapati Jinyoung juga menghargai momen-momen sederhana yang mereka lakukan berdua.

“Kalau setiap hari seperti ini terus,” Jisoo menggumam pelan, “aku jadi berharap tur duniaku dibatalkan saja.”

Jinyoung mengerjap sebelum membalas, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Terima kasih. Kencan kita hari ini sangat menyenangkan,” senyum Jisoo. Wanita itu membuka maskernya. Toh saat itu sudah gelap, orang-orang tidak akan memedulikan wajah mereka. “Seperti sesuatu yang sudah kuharapkan sejak dulu.”

Sejenak Jinyoung termenung. Benar rupanya, apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini adalah apa yang selalu Jisoo inginkan. Jinyoung tidak tahu mana yang benar: spontanitas atau kegiatan sederhana yang jadi poin plus kencan mereka hari itu bagi Jisoo. Namun, yang mana pun jawabannya, Jinyoung tahu bahwa ia juga perlu menyampaikan sesuatu.

Jinyoung membuka maskernya sebelum memanggil, “Jisoo.”

Senyum Jisoo melebar. “Ya?”

“Mungkin kau merasa bahwa selama ini aku kurang menghargaimu sebagai seseorang yang menjalin hubungan denganku sampai-sampai kau berubah menjadi dingin di hadapanku,” ujar Jinyoung. Tangannya ia angkat ke tengkuk. Diusapnya pelan tengkuknya itu sebagai usaha mengalihkan pikiran dari gengsi. “Sebenarnya, tidak. Hanya saja, caraku menunjukkan afeksi mungkin tidak sama dengan apa yang kauharapkan. Kau ingin ini, aku berbuat itu. Kau ingin itu, aku berbuat ini. Dua-duanya sama-sama ungkapan afeksi, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda.”

Jisoo terdiam. Matanya ia jatuhkan kepada iris gelap Jinyoung yang selalu membuatnya melupakan dunia yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan, di saat-saat menegangkan seperti pembicaraan ini pun, Jisoo masih sanggup dibuat lupa dunia oleh cara Jinyoung membalas tatapannya.

“Jadi,” Jinyoung berdeham, “maaf karena aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti yang kaumau. Aku … sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, tetapi jika kau ingin yang lebih baik, kau bisa langsung mengatakannya kepadaku.”

Bukannya membalas dengan perkataan lain, Jisoo justru melemparkan badannya ke badan Jinyoung, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pungung pria itu. Jinyoung spontan membelalakkan mata, kaget. Tidak disangkanya Jisoo akan memeluknya tanpa peringatan, di tempat umum seperti halte ini pula. Untung saja kondisi jalanan sudah agak sepi.

Cukup lama Jisoo memeluknya sampai-sampai Jinyoung harus bertanya, “Jisoo? Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Jisoo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Jinyoung dan lagi-lagi dilemparkannya senyum manis yang dapat membuat siapa pun jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. “Aku hanya baru sadar kalau selama ini aku sudah terlalu egois.”

Bingung, Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kenapa?”

“Karena telah menyalahkanmu tanpa melihat diriku sendiri,” jelas Jisoo. “Aku ingin kau melakukan apa pun yang jadi ekspektasiku, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu. Bagaimana kaubisa tahu?”

Respons Jisoo menciptakan gelak tawa pelan dari mulut Jinyoung. Pria itu mengusap pelan kepala Jisoo seraya berkata, “Kumohon, jangan pernah membuatku hilang arah lagi.”

Jisoo menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Tidak akan.”

Tidak ada lagi jawaban yang datang dari mulut Jinyoung. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan Jinyoung masih di atas kepala Jisoo dan tangan Jisoo masih melingkari punggung Jinyoung. Tatapan keduanya masih saling bertemu sampai Jinyoung memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan melayangkan kecupan singkat di dahi Jisoo. Kecupan itu singkat memang, tetapi cukup membuat wajah sepasang sejoli itu merona hebat.

Jinyoung berdeham. “Pulanglah. Besok kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi, ‘kan?”

“A-ah, iya,” angguk Jisoo sambil menyelipkan rambut di sisi kirinya ke belakang telinga. “Kau juga, pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan.”

“Kau juga,” senyum Jinyoung lagi. Sudah berhasil ia menguasai diri sendiri. “Berjalanlah lebih dulu. Saat kau berbelok ke jalan itu nanti, baru aku akan pergi.”

Jisoo kembali mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menguasai diri kembali setelah momen romantis yang jarang keduanya rasakan. “Sampai jumpa setelah tur duniamu, Jinyoung.”

“Ya.” Jinyoung balas mengangguk. “Semoga tur duniamu sukses, Jisoo.”

“Kau juga.”

Tanpa menunggu kembali perkataan dari Jinyoung, Jisoo segera membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju sebuah persimpangan yang tadi dilewati bus yang mereka naiki. Belum ada lima langkah yang diambilnya, Jisoo kembali berbalik dan berlari ke arah Jinyoung. Baru Jinyoung hendak bertanya ada apa, tahu-tahu Jisoo sudah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Keduanya, lagi-lagi, merona, tetapi Jisoo dengan cepat menutupi rona di wajahnya dengan berlari ke arah yang ia tuju. Dari jauh, wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jinyoung. Ia berseru, “Kali ini benar-benar sampai jumpa!”

Jinyoung tertawa pelan. Dibalasnya lambaian tangan Jisoo sebelum dirinya sendiri berbalik ke arah tujuannya.

 _Itu tadi hadiah perpisahan yang manis_ , batinnya sembari meniti langkah menuju asrama.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Draft ini mandek banget sumpah ih bete deh ;;___;;
> 
> Sumpah ya, ini fanfik aku mulai susun di akhir Mei, dan baru kelar di akhir Juni. Niatnya bukan buat kategori Original-nya Resume The Draft, pada akhirnya jadi Original deh karena nggak kunjung diselesaikan :”)))) _my bad_ , huhuhu. Keasyikan ngerjain proyek novel jadi gini nih ;;___;;
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! Semoga suka!


End file.
